Dragons
'Dragons '''are aerial enemies in CastleMiner Z''. There are many types, each unique to their own biome. They possess a high amount of health, and it stacks as the biome changes, along with its damage. They prove to be nuisances, as their aerial attacks can catch players off guard if not careful and destroy weaker blocks as the biome progresses. Should the player challenge one, however, they should make sure to carry a large amount of ammunition. As of recently, dragons have been found to spawn at different distances from the spawn point, the earliest being 100, which summons a fire dragon. By teleporting back to spawn and traveling to distance 100, this will spawn another fire dragon. This can be used as a way of farming drops early on. People have many different techniques to kill a dragon, but two of the best things the player can do is to run and shoot, using the most powerful weapon in their inventory or they can climb a high mountain and shoot from there. Another method is to aim slightly ahead from the head while it's heading towards the player. The better the weapon, the faster (and probably farther) the dragon can be killed, making the player slightly safer. Dragons can now drop up to 1-6 Explosive Powder which is used in RPGs, TNT, and C4. A new game mode arrived in v1.3, which is called Dragon Endurance. The aim of this is to survive ongoing attacks from many dragons, day after day. There will be no zombies or any other enemy in this game mode, only dragons. To unlock this, the player must kill the Undead Dragon, which has also been released in v1.3 on January 12, 2011. There are many different dragons, 5 in total, and each one commonly appears in a different biome. For example, the Undead Dragon can only spawn in the Hell Biome, at around 3600 distance away from spawn. The further the distance from the spawn tower, the more difficult it is going to be to kill the dragon. - Forest Biome: Fire Dragons. - Vertigo Forest Biome: Fire and Forest Dragons. - Desert Biome: Sand, Fire, and Forest Dragons. - Mountain Biome: Fire and Forest Dragons. - Arctic Biome: Ice, Fire, Sand and Forest Dragons. - Hell Biome: Undead, Fire, and Forest Dragons. Fire Dragons Fire Dragons are very common as far as dragons go because they spawn in every known biome. It spawns when a player reaches distance 100, which can give new players a heads up, or experienced players a way of farming drops easily. They have comparably weak attacks that consist of fireballs in either single shots or volleys of 3-10. They are crimson in color. The Fire and Sand Dragon look about alike so it is hard to tell which is which. They are very easy to take out with a good weapon. Two hits from a laser rifle is enough to take one down. They may drop explosive powder, copper bars, iron bars, gold bars, diamonds, and bloodstone (depending on the biome you are in). Forest Dragons Forest dragons are somewhat common to encounter but not as much as fire dragons because they don't spawn as often in the starting biome (but they can, however). A forest dragon is always summoned once a player reaches distance 500. Their attacks are somewhat more powerful than fire dragons' and are somewhat harder to kill, but not much. They too shoot fireballs in single shots and volleys. They are green in color. They may drop explosive powder, copper, iron, gold, diamond, or bloodstone. Sand Dragons Sand Dragons commonly spawn in the desert biome. One is forcibly spawned once a player reaches distance 1000. They are yellow and a bit harder to kill than forest dragons but its attacks are the same as a fire dragon. Sand Dragons can destroy copper walls with its blast. They may drop explosive powder, iron, gold, diamond, or bloodstone. Ice Dragons An Ice Dragon is a blue dragon using ice blasts instead of the usual fire blast from most dragons. These ice blasts travel faster than normal fireballs. It can be found in and near the tundra biome. One is forcibly spawned at distance 2600. It can also slow players down for a short time when the player is hit by an ice blast. The ice blast will also freeze certain blocks over, turning them into ice, instead of destroying them completely. Blocks unaffected by its ice blast include Gold Walls, Diamond Walls, Bloodstone, Space Rock, and Space Goo. They may drop gold, diamonds, or bloodstone. Undead Dragons A black dragon with a necrotic look to its flesh and has a very skeletal appearance, (hence, "Undead" Dragon) that is spawned forcibly at distance 4000, but also can be found at hell at a greater distance. Unlike most dragons it's stats are raised higher than itEAT MY ASSon Guided Missile to bring it down on easy difficulty. When or if you do kill it in Endurance, you unlock a gamemode called Dragon Endurance. Because the dragon spawns above the Hell on Earth biome, it makes the dragon much harder to kill because of the relentless spawning of zombies. A good strategy for defeating it is to build a sky bridge from 3200-4000 high enough to avoid the zombies or skeletons, and simultaneously obtain the best view possible of the dragon. The Undead Dragon can demolish nearly all blocks except Diamond Walls, Bloodstone, Space Rock, and Space Goo. They may drop Diamonds, Bloodstone, Explosive Powder, Copper, or Gold. Attacks Dragons in Castleminer Z shoot fireballs that can deal moderate to high damage on contact it can also destory parts of the world as well as anything that's not made out of iron, gold, diamond, space rock, space goo, or bloodstone. It only takes 3-4 shots to kill the player, so it's best to avoid camping in an area for prolonged periods of time. Luckily, they only shoot a single volley of Fireballs and resume flying giving the player at least 30 seconds at best to find a deep cave or very sturdy structure to avoid further confrontation. Players can decide either to kill the dragon and loot it or fall back and wait for the dragon to leave.Dragons also have a sense of hearing before they start attacking. Firing a ranged weapon will attract the dragon before or after it passes. For players who do not want the burden on undead and dragons use melee weapons. Dragons can also be avoided (if spotted early) by jumping into a cave before it gets too close. Category:Mobs & NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Biomes